Footprints in the Sand
by SweetRevenge151
Summary: Epilogue up!...A slightly AU, summery Romy!
1. bored

Disclaimer: I'm nearly always broke and so sueing me would acheive nothing. Well, nothing except a lengthy court battle, and who wants that? Even so, I dont own the x-men, nor do I own any song lyrics that might turn up in this story.  
  
Authors Note: Yes, I'm back, after a really very short hiatus, and I have a trashy summery fic for you! I have writers block so no sequel for my last story is being written like it should be so instead I've written something that doesn't actually have a proper plot. Thinking isnt really required with this...  
  
Footprints in the Sand  
  
Chapter One  
  
_-Summers coming and I hope I feel better by the time it does. Then I can leave my room, my cocoon, find a door and walk out to the sun-'summer'-Charlotte Hatherley-_  
  
God she was bored. What made it even worse was the thought that she had weeks of this torture left, it was going to be one long summer. Summer usually had such a positive affect on people, lifting them up and making them happy, but not Rogue. She didn't like summer much at all. She liked the sunshine just fine though; it reminded her of the balmy summers spent in Caldecott County, before she had mutant powers or a care in the world.   
  
Now all the summer brought was misery due to the combination of being stuck in the mansion on her own for weeks whilst everyone else went away and having to take extra care with her skin. People wore fewer clothes in the summer due to the heat and so Rogue was forced to compensate. Usually though, she just avoided people more, it was easier this way.  
  
She had spent what seemed like hours just lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and studying the curly patterns made by the cracks in the white paint. She could hear the rest of the students outside, splashing around in the swimming pool. Rogue contemplated joining them, but then thought better of it, someone would only end up accidentally touching her skin if she did.   
  
Sleep, now that was an option. Rolling onto her side and closing her eyes, she tried her hardest to block out the sounds of the students outside and get some rest; she figured she might as well. No matter how hard she tried though, she couldn't stop herself from being disturbed and distracted by what was going on outside. Suddenly, Kitty practically burst through the door creating even more noise. She was dripping wet from the pool.  
  
"What d'ya want Kit?" Rogue almost snapped.  
  
"Just my like, t-shirt," Kitty answered her innocently.  
  
"Fahne."  
  
"Y'know, you should like, totally come outside and join us, you'd have fun!"  
  
'No' Rogue thought, 'No Ah wouldn't.' "Thanks for tha offa, but Ah don't think so," she told Kitty instead, prompting a slightly crestfallen look from the younger girl who thought she was going to be the one to break Rogue's summer induced hibernation.  
  
"Sure? Its like, not the same without you."  
  
"Yeah Ah'm sure, Ah was gonna try an' get some shuteye anyway."  
  
"Ok, maybe later then..."  
  
Rogue laughed internally, knowing there was no way she would be down later.  
  
Kitty picked up a pale pink t-shirt from off her bed and then went back outside, trying to close the wooden door behind her as quietly as she could.  
  
In the end, curiosity got the better for her and she left her room and her cosy bed and walked quietly down the corridor to a small window at one end that directly overlooked the pool.  
  
Many of the students had already left the mansion, mostly the people who were catching planes and spending the summer overseas. Kurt had already gone back to Germany and Scott had left this morning for Hawaii to spend the summer with his younger brother, Alex. Over the next couple of days, everyone was going and when Kitty left on Friday to go to her parents in Illinois, Rogue would be the only student left. Oh she was not looking forward to that. She had had a couple of offers to go and spend the summer with other peoples families, namely Kitty and Kurt, and although she had been considering taking them up on the offer for a while, she didn't like the thought that she was intruding. Either way, there was no winning in this situation.  
  
She could see everyone outside now. Kitty and Jubilee were shrieking, being chased by Bobby around the pool. Bobby being Bobby, he had even tried to ice over parts of the water to stop them getting away. Ororo sat by the side of the pool on a sun lounger, talking with Hank McCoy. The Professor was nowhere to be seen, still cooped up in his office Rogue guessed, sifting through all the applications there had been for new students for the upcoming term. Logan had taken off too, though that was nothing out of the ordinary.   
  
Feeling just as disheartened as before, Rogue turned around and started back to her room. She did not get half the way down the corridor however before she was stopped in her tracks by an odd feeling at the base of her head.  
  
--Rogue, would you mind coming down to my office please. --  
  
Not wanting to keep the Professor waiting and not having anything better to do at the moment, she quickly made her way down the main staircase and along the corridor towards his office.  
  
Quietly knocking, she let herself in to find the Professor sat behind his desk, going through some paperwork. On hearing the door open, he looked up and smiled at his visitor.  
  
"Ah, Rogue, please take a seat." Rogue did as she was asked.  
  
"I understand you are a little...unhappy about the summer holidays."  
  
"Its just that Ah'm gonna be stuck here on mah own for weeks...."  
  
"I see, well I may be able to offer you a solution to that particular problem."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Well I have a small, summer house on the West coast that I very rarely use. I was thinking of selling it on, but its there if you feel like getting away for the season, as long as you're responsible and back in time for the start of the new school year."  
  
Rogue was singing inside. True, she would still be on her own, but she didn't mind. Anywhere was better than Bayville in the summer.  
  
"Really? That would be great..."  
  
"Well in that case, you can leave when you wish. Give me ten minutes and I will find you the keys and address."  
  
"Thank ya Professor, Ah'm actually lookin' forward ta this."  
  
The Professor smiled, "My pleasure Rogue. A holiday should do you the world of good."  
  
Rogue left the study and wandered back up to her room, thinking about the Professors offer. Oh yes, summer was definitely looking up...

* * *

See, its already shaping up like something you might buy at an airport. Oh well, there will be happy plotless fluff sooner or later. I should probably write something with actual substance shouldn't I? ;-)  
  
Reviews of any kind would be lovely, but my hopes aren't high with this one... 


	2. leaving

Authors Note: I'm pretty glad with the feedback I've gotten so far for this. No one seems to mind that this doesn't really have a plot or anything. You people are too good to me, but that's why I love you, and to show my appreciation, shout outs!  
  
**Ishandahalf:** I'm not saying never to a sequel, you might see one sometime in the future, but I wrote a chapter and a bit and then got really stuck, so its on hold. But hey, you have this instead...right?  
  
**DemonicGambit:** ahh read on and you will see! Thanks very much for the review!  
  
**Star-of-Chaos:** I hope plotless fluff will be alright, trashy summer reading is what I'm aiming for with this one!  
  
**Abaiisiia:** yes, tubular is a great word; it has a lovely ring to it. Thanks for the review.  
  
**MorriganFearn**: ooh hello. I'm glad your summer days are being nice, its not being very summery over here at all, think black clouds, rain, the whole nine yards. As always, I'm glad you like my characterization, its very encouraging. I do like your new signature, very cute! I'll just get on with catching that tiger while you read my story shall I? ;-)  
  
**RouGeY:** don't fret, Remy is coming, I wouldn't promise romy and not follow through, that would just be cruel.  
  
**Allycat588**: ahh yes please read on! I'm glad you like it so far, thanks very much for the review!

---

Footprints in the Sand  
  
Chapter Two (Leaving)  
  
She hadn't waited long. Now, with her suitcase packed, she stood in the hallway waiting for Kitty to come and say goodbye. One of the Institute cars had already been set-aside for her and she planned to start driving as soon as possible. Under one arm she had all the details about the house, along with the keys and a roadmap.  
  
Kitty bounced down the staircase with her own suitcase in tow; it wasn't long before her parents were picking her up.   
  
"Bye Kitty," said Rogue, turning towards the door only to be stopped by Kitty throwing her arms around her neck. Rogue was slightly taken aback and didn't dare move in case it led to Kitty accidentally touching any exposed skin. Sensing her discomfort, Kitty didn't hug her for long.  
  
"Ok, Ah should get goin', Ah've got a really long drahve ahead o' meh..."  
  
"Goodbye child, have a good holiday," Storm waved her off and everybody watched and waved from the door way as Rogue slung her back into the boot of the car and in turn, got in herself. Starting the engine, she drove away down the gravel driveway catching a last glance of her friends in the rear-view mirror.

----------  
  
Rogue wasn't sure exactly how long she had been driving now. New York to Northern California was a long way. Rogue was beginning to think that perhaps she should have planned this better, rather than deciding in a fairly spur-of-the-moment kind of way. Now it was starting to get gradually darker as nigh time fell. Rogue, stupid as it seemed, was not a fan of driving in the dark and thought that maybe she should find a motel and turn in for the night.  
  
Finding a motel was considerably harder than she'd expected. It was a good few miles before she even found evidence there was one near by and by the time she saw a sign for the "Cosy Motel" she was growing a little desperate. Getting tireder by the minute, she took the turning and soon found herself at the end of a windy little road and outside the small, run-down motel.  
  
Pushing open the rusty screen door that lead into the small office, Rogue found a middle aged man, slumped behind a desk, eyes glued to the TV in front of him.  
  
"Scuse meh" Rogue asked to try and get the man's attention. He barely lifted his eyes.  
  
"What?" was the gruff reply.  
  
"Ya got any rooms free?"  
  
"Only one an' seven, you can pick" Rogue took seven and gave the man her credit card and drivers license. Once that was settled, she went back to her car and got her bags before making her way to the room.  
  
Rogue took one look around the room and decided that this place made the Bates Motel look like the Ritz. The curtains hung off the windows, swaying a little in the draught that was coming through cracks in the frame and there were suspicious stains on nearly every surface. The room smelt of damp and on taking a look at the bed, Rogue guessed that the sheets had probably never been changed since they were first put on there. Yes it was horrible, but she had no choice. Resolving to get up very, very early tomorrow so as to minimise her time here, she got into bed and quickly went to sleep.

----------  
  
The next day, Rogue got up brighter and earlier than she ever had, or probably ever would, get up in her entire life. She was desperate to get out of the Cosy Motel, which definitely did not live up to its very dubious name.  
  
After handing her key back into the owner, who didn't look like he had moved from his seat in front of TV since the other night, and then went back to her car and the endless road ahead of her.  
  
It wasn't that Rogue didn't like driving, ever since she had got her license she had been keen to get out on the road as much as possible, but why did they have to be so damn boring?  
  
The highway she was on was seemingly endless and it was all the same. There wasn't any nice scenery to look at or anything, just miles and miles of plain grey road and the occasional signpost to give directions. Without taking her eyes off the road, she reached over and pressed a button that re-started her CD.   
  
The vast majority of her journey was already complete, she had wanted to get as much done as possible in the first day. Now, she was in California and driving down to the coast where she would eventually find her house.

----------  
  
Sighing in desperation, Rogue doubled back and went down the road once again. She never would have guessed the stupid house would be this hard to find, surely California couldn't have that much coastline! She should have known though that if the house belonged to the Professor, it wasn't exactly going to be out in the open and obvious to everyone.  
  
After consulting her map, she decided to take a smaller road that seemed to lead almost to the sea. Driving all the way down, she eventually came to a row of rather large looking wooden houses that lined the coast. This had to be it.  
  
She stopped her car in order to get a better look. As soon as she opened the door, a wave of fresh, salty air hit her in the face-it smelt of the sea! Grabbing her things, she went to take a closer look at the houses.  
  
It was a very quiet area. Rogue supposed that all of these were summerhouses owned by rich out-of-towners who rarely used them, just like the Professor. Even so, they were impressive places, it was sort of sad to see them go to waste.  
  
She turned her key in the lock, feeling it click and letting herself in. Inside it was nicely decorated, even if it did have a slight seaside-y feel to it, and very large. The best part was though, that it was right on the beach.  
  
Going through to the kitchen at the back of the house, Rogue peered out of the window to the quiet strip of private beach and the glittering blue sea beyond. A smile spread across her face.  
  
Racing to the backdoor, she unlocked it but not before taking off her shoes and socks and rolling up her trousers to the knees. Damn her mutation! She wanted to feel the sand between toes for once.  
  
She walked down the beach, arms wrapped around her middle, shielding herself from the light sea breeze. There was no one around, not as far as she could see down the coast. It was wonderful. She continued to walk, staring out to sea and lost in her own thoughts, blissfully unaware that from a distance she was being watched by a mysterious pair of red and black eyes...

* * *

Heh heh, now I wonder who that could be! Well, shall we strike a deal? If many people review, you can have another chapter before the week is out, how does that sound? 


	3. sightings

Authors Note: woo! Many reviews! Well for me at least, your all very, very nice to take the time to do them for little me. I should clear up something though, Rogue and Remy have never met, and he doesn't work for Magneto, none of it. That's the AU portion of the story. Everybody with me? I hope that made sense....  
  
**EvilWhiteRaven**, **Allimba** & **lutteur:** heheh, I wonder indeed. I got lots of cool reviews, so like I promised, you get a quickish update. Thanks for your reviews!  
  
**Ishandahalf**: nude beach? Mind out of the gutter ishy! ;-) As for their meeting, I'm going to taunt and tease you for just a little longer, but wont it be worth it when it comes around? I certainly hope so anyway...  
  
**Freak87**: I was hoping no one would mind about the lack of proper plot. My last story had a plot so maybe I've burnt myself out or something! Anyway, sometimes a little airport trash is what's needed!  
  
**Allycat588**: aww, I'm very glad you like! I will try to make the next chapters a bit longer, but I promise nothing. I find it surprising difficult to write long chapters, a friend of mine told me maybe I needed to "develop as a writer" before I could. Scary. Thank you for your lovely review.  
  
**Star-of-Chaos**: not so much stalking as pure coincidence. I always manage to forget about him being an acolyte when I start these things. One day I'll write something with a proper Evo timeline, promise.   
****

**DemonicGambit:** the fluffy romy goodness will be here in not too many chapters time. I like to keep my readers waiting a bit ;-)  
  
**RoguesTale:** yep, laidback, carefree and other wonderful things like that. Thank you for the reassurance, I will try not to worry too much. You should post something! It took me ages to work up the courage, but in a way its very liberating, and it makes it very worthwhile when you get lovely reviews like the one you wrote me!   
  
**Abaiisiia:** you're on a roll with interesting words. I like the word Quink, except its not a real word, just a brand of ink...that's product placement right there!  
  
**MorriganFearn**: a west coast holiday eh? I hope you had fun! If I'm honest, I don't think your gonna have much to say about this whole story, like I said, it really has no plot, just description and fluff. I'll try and think of something with a plot soon though, just for you. You keep those dust bunnies under control now...

-----  
  
Footprints in the Sand  
  
Chapter Three (Sightings)  
  
Remy LeBeau, prince of thieves, was on holiday. Well, it was a working holiday, but a holiday nonetheless. He had been hanging around this strip of beach for a few days now. The houses here were nearly always empty and full of lovely things that Remy felt he might like to...procure.   
  
He had plenty of time though. Although he had taken off pretty abruptly, he had left a note, his Tante Mattie knew where he was and not to expect him back for a little while.   
  
As hard as it was for him to believe, the life of a thief was starting to grow old. After all, he had been doing it for as long as he could remember. Now though, he wanted some time to himself, away from his father and the thieves guild, away from his psycho ex-girlfriend who he suspected was in fact trying to kill him and her crazy brother whom she was most definitely in cahoots with.   
Stretching out like a big cat on the large flat rock he had found to bask on, he was about to have a little nap when something caught his eye. A trail of footprints in the sand leading from one of the houses he believed to be empty and up the beach away from him. Taking off his sunglasses and being careful not to be seen, he went to get a better look.  
  
At the end of the footprints, he found what he had been looking for. She was the first person he had seen on this beach in the whole time he had been here, though granted, that wasn't all that long. But wow, if there was only one person to look at, Remy was very, very glad that it was her.  
  
Getting closer, he could see that she had very strange hair, auburn, but with two white stripes that framed her beautiful face. Her skin was very pale, it was obvious she didn't go out in the sun much, but it was as flawless as untouched snow. Already Remy longed to touch it.  
  
The mystery girl looked almost lost, staring out to the ocean with an unfixed gaze. She was a million miles away. Suddenly, she seemed to snap out of her reverie and realised just how far she had walked. Now she turned around and began walking back the way she had come, purposely treading over the footprints she had made in the sand on her journey.   
  
The moment Remy laid eyes on her he knew he wanted to get to know her better. He was a handsome ladies man that no femme could ever resist and he hoped his charms were going to work on her...

---------- Rogue had thrown all the clothes she had brought with her on the large double bed in her room and surveyed the scene. It seemed that she hadn't really packed for the right occasion. It was hot outside and she had only brought long-sleeved tops and trousers with her.   
  
When she had heard about this place and then pictured it in her mind, she had imagined it to be very busy with people all over the beach, but this was not the case. For once, it looked like she could walk around fairly safely with exposed skin.  
  
She decided to get in the car and drive to the nearest town, it wasn't far away, or at least that was what her map said. Picking up her keys and money, she left the house. 

----------

Remy watched the car leave its parking space outside the front of the house and, concluding that his beautiful stranger had indeed gone out, decided to do a little private investigating.  
  
Breaking into the house was easy. Ok breaking into anything wasn't hard for him, but security was so lax around these places he suspected that even a child could do it. Although he had had a look in a couple of the houses down the other end of the beach, he hadn't got around to this one yet.  
  
It looked much the same on the inside as the others and indeed, the one he was staying in at the moment that belonged to his father. Wandering around, he picked up an expensive looking ornament before putting it back in its place and reminding himself that he wasn't here to steal.  
  
Upstairs, it looked like she was in the process of unpacking, but hadn't really got very far as yet. Clothes were strewn over the bed and a suitcase sat partially empty on the floor. Remy took a little look through but there was nothing to give any clues as to who she was. Only a couple of photographs of people he guessed to be friends or family. Some of them were very strange looking, but with his eyes, he couldn't really comment.  
  
Remy had to say he was disappointed. He hope he would be able to get more information than this, he was usually pretty good at these kinds of things, but you have to work with what your given he guessed.  
  
Figuring he would have to find out about her the old fashioned way, as opposed to a little good-natured stalking, he made sure that everything was back in its proper place before leaving the same way he had entered. 

----------  
  
For some reason, Rogue had expected the town to be some small, sleepy village, only two streets wide and with shops you didn't actually need. However what she found was much more useful. The town in fact, was pretty big, with a mall and a decent food store and everything. It was busy though and Rogue was glad she had covered up, making a mental note to do so if she came back here.  
  
Before she knew it, an hour had passed but she had already got a few of the things she came out for. Now she just needed things like bread and milk that hadn't been in the house when she had got there and she reckoned that she'd be done. She was already looking forward to going back to the beach and maybe swimming in the sea.  
  
Now, with her food shopping done, she made her way home. The evening was beginning to draw in. It was easy to forget how quickly the day had gone when she had spent most of it driving.  
  
She put the food in the kitchen and went to put her new clothes with the rest of her stuff upstairs. As soon as she walked into the house, she felt something wasn't quite right but couldn't quite put her finger on what.   
  
Now in her room, she had that feeling stronger than ever, but couldn't see anything out of place or missing. There were no signs that anyone had been in here other than herself or anything like that, but the heightened senses she had through constant battle training told her something strange was going on.   
  
Suddenly something on her bed in amongst the clothes caught her eye and she bent over to pick it up. There it was, neatly placed on top of some shirts, a playing card, the King of Hearts....

* * *

I'm starting to wonder, does anywhere like this actually exist in California? Are there any California readers who could tell me? I can't say I've ever been fortunate enough to go myself...  
  
Anyway, the next update will not for a while I'm afraid as I'm going to visit family. As a compromise, I will update the minute I get home. In the meantime, please please please review! 


	4. meetings

Authors Note: yes I'm back from my quality family time. Well, I say quality, what I mean is lounging around with my aunts drinking Pimms and listening to the radio...at least the weather was good though. Right, I'll stop rambling and do shout outs.  
  
**Lutteur, DemonicGambit** & **watrsprkl**: thank you all very much for your reviews, it was great to hear from you!  
  
**Ishandahalf**: ahh well, we can be update buddies in spirit even though I've screwed it up a bit now! I figured they couldn't have an uncomplicated summer romance if Remy was still involved with Bella, so I made her disappear. It is my story and so I can do things like that, mwhaha!   
  
**MorriganFearn:** wow, you really don't like California much do you? I'm intrigued as to why...Hmm, I'm bad at guessing games, I really want to say California, but I know its wrong, maybe Washington? Yeah ok, your weather sounds worse than mine, we've had a pretty nice few days really. I think I'm gonna ignore Belle, she's not wanted here, besides, plotless is what I'm going for, like a dodgy Mills & Boon novel...  
  
**EvilWhiteRaven:** ooh so we do have some Californians! Exciting. It seems like a very nice place, but like I said, I've never been lucky enough to go, maybe someday...thanks for the review.  
  
**Star-of-Chaos**: my only problem with Evo timelines is that I don't really know them that well so I'd be worried about messing it up. Maybe one day with some necessary research I will though ;-)  
  
**Freak87**: the psycho ex-girlfriend thing seems to have gone down pretty well, if I'm truthful, I don't even remember writing it! I should really read over things...thanks for the review.  
  
**IvyZoe:** San Diego, cool, I know a song about San Diego...I'm glad there are actually places like this in California, I was a little worried it was all in my head and there was no way it could actually happen or something, thanks for the review!  
  
**Allycat588:** why thank you for all those lovely comments! Its always good to know people are enjoying this, its why I like to write so much!

-----  
Footprints in the Sand  
  
Chapter Four (Meetings)  
  
The next day Rogue had set aside completely for the beach. She had never really had a proper beach holiday. When she lived with Irene, they had rarely left Mississippi, they didn't really have anywhere they wanted to go. When her powers manifested and she moved north, she had visited a few places, but nothing like this.  
  
Once again, there was no one to be seen on the beach. It was still early in the season, before most people actually took their vacations. If Rogue was lucky she figured she might get this strip of sea and sand all to herself for the majority of the time she was here.  
  
Now, dressed in her new black bikini and slightly self-conscious about having this much skin on show, she laid her towel out on the sand and then lay on her back on top of it, staring up at the sky. She closed her eyes, feeling herself drift off...  
  
Rogue didn't know exactly how long she'd been there like that but suddenly she was very aware of something blocking out her sun. Thinking it must just be getting a little overcast; she put it to the back of her mind. Sunny or not, it was still very pleasantly warm.  
  
Unexpectedly, Rogue heard something cough and opened her eyes to find a stranger staring down at her. So that's what had been blocking out the sun...  
  
"Bonjour."  
  
Rogue started in shocked and now became acutely aware of her skin. She moved off her towel and quickly wrapped it around her body. The stranger smirked.  
  
"Hi..." she answered him nervously, wishing she'd brought some proper clothes out with her. "Who are ya?" she added as an after thought.   
  
"De names Remy p'tite, Remy Lebeau, an' who mite y' be?"  
  
Rogue swallowed hard. "Ah'm Rogue" she told him, getting to her feet and ignoring him when he held out a hand to help her up.  
  
"Rogue? A strange name fo' such a belle fille..."  
  
"Mah name, mah business swamprat." She began to walk quickly back to her house. She should have known it would be a bad idea to go out dressed like this.  
  
"No need t' be like dat chére, Remy jus' tryin' t' get t' know y' better." This was the first chance Remy had gotten to see his Rogue up close and he had to say, he was not disappointed. He had been with a lot of pretty girls, but she was easily the most beautiful he had ever seen. The minute she had opened her eyes and stared up at him, he had become transfixed by the emeralds he saw. He was not going to give her up without a fight.  
  
Now Rogue was standing up, she could get a much better look at the swamprat who had so rudely interrupted her. He was quite tall, a good head taller than her anyway. He had messy coppery hair that looked like it could use a trim and his skin was tanned from the sun. He wore a pair of sunglasses and then a plain white t-shirt that showed off his toned physique well with light-coloured pants. Rogue bit her lip and tried to suppress whatever it was she was feeling right now. She wasn't going to allow herself to feel this way about a complete stranger. She knew nothing more than his name after all.  
  
Rogue carried on up to the back door of her house, glancing over her shoulder and seeing that Remy was still following. Shutting and locking the mesh outer door, she went upstairs in order to get changed.  
  
She opened her drawer in order to find a shirt and jumped back, suppressing a scream when she saw a certain smirking Cajun sitting in the open window.  
  
"What tha hell are ya doin'? How did ya get there?" she yelled at him.  
  
"Jumped up on de roof chére, dis house, it real easy t' get int'."  
  
Rogue seethed. Purposely ignoring him, she picked up her changed of clothes and went into the bathroom to put them on. When she came back, she found Remy had not gone like she had been secretly hoping he would. Instead, he appeared to have made himself comfy and was now lounging on the windowsill, smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Don't smoke that in here," she told him aggressively.   
  
"Calm down chére, Remy's outside...sorta..."  
  
"What's it gonna take foah ya ta leave meh alone?"  
  
Remy sat up and spun round so that his legs were now inside her room.  
  
"Spend de evening wit' Remy."  
  
"That ain't gettin' rid o' ya swamprat, that's just transference."  
  
"I jus' wanna get t' know y' better chére, never met a femme as beautiful as you..."  
  
Rogue was secretly very flattered by the comment. No one had ever said anything like that to her before; no guy had ever wanted to get to know her better before. Unless of course you counted Scott...no, she decided that didn't count, that was an x-men thing, and besides, her schoolgirl crush on him was well and truly gone.  
  
"Fahne, but then ya gotta leave me be."  
  
"Whatever y' say p'tite, jus' meet Remy outside at six." Rogue nodded and then watched as Remy jumped of the roof as deftly as a cat and ambled away down the beach. Shutting the window, she turned to the mirror and applied her make-up before brushing her hair  
  
The swamprat was strange, handsome, but strange. She was starting to think that maybe agreeing to spend the evening with him was a mistake, but what other choice did she have? It was this or having him stay in her window and annoy the hell out of her for ages. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad; maybe he would actually be normal, though first impressions seemed to say otherwise...  
  
Glancing quickly up at the clock, she saw how quickly the time had passed. She quickly grabbed a pair of gloves and a sweatshirt, as it had grown colder now that the evening was here and once it was dark, the sea breeze would probably make it freezing.  
  
Opening the back door again, she looked down the sand in the direction she had seen Remy leave, and smiled at what she saw ahead of her....

* * *

Does that count as a cliffhanger? I know its not very dramatic, but suspense people! Anyway, please review, I have a nasty review addiction and the more you review, the quicker I update ;-) 


	5. nights

Authors Note: I cannot begin to say how pleased I am with the feedback I'm getting for this. I was a bit worried about it, but its made a couple of favourites lists already, so I'm smiling! Its nice to know how much faith y'all have in me!   
  
**Ishandahalf:** lol, yep nice and normal. One day I will remember that he tried to blow her up and write a story accordingly, I think I'm gonna have to tattoo it onto my hand though otherwise it's a lost cause! Everybody needs a bit of fluff in their lives, I hope this does!  
  
**Star-of-Chaos**: review addictions are terrible; I'll end up in review rehab before the year is out ;-)  
  
**MorriganFearn:** ahh sparking a little controversy there with the California thing. Like I said, I've never been to California, so I have to go on what I've seen on TV, which is always the best thing to get opinions from, they often tend to sugar the pill. I guess in any place there will be good parts and bad parts, that's certainly the case where I live anyway so people will have different opinions depending where they're from. I agree with the warmth envy though, I'd love to fly south for the winter or something!  
  
**Marin M**: ok, onto the second part of the California debate. In a vague attempt to mediate here, I think there are just some generalisations you have to take with a pinch of salt, after all, if I had a quid for every inaccurate British stereotype I've seen, I would be on a beach in the South of France right about now. Like I said, in any place there are going to be good areas and bad areas, its hard to get an even view. I'm sure nothing was meant by it. Shall we all shake hands?  
  
**EvilWhiteRaven:** ahh well I tried, thanks for the review!  
  
**Freak87:** haha, I'm trying to get a mental picture of that and its too scary for words! It seems I've failed slightly on the cliffhanger then, maybe some other time I'll get it right....  
  
**pyros-gal:** why thank you. Good use of words eh? I think I know what you mean, unfortunately, I'm a very wordy person! Thanks for the review.  
  
**Turquoise**: aww you're just lovely! I think parts of this are a bit rushed, later parts I mean, you'll see when they come around, I tried not to but I can't help it sometimes. And cliffhanger-ish can be a word if you want it to be, my spell checker says the "cliffhanger" isn't actually a valid word but I'm choosing to ignore it!  
  
**Anamaniax:** y'know, its really really nice to still get the odd review for 'one more star...' even though its over and done with now, I'm very proud of that story so thank you very much! Thank you for the review for this story too, you said some lovely things  
-----

Footprints in the Sand  
  
Chapter Five (Nights)  
  
Not too far down the beach, Rogue saw Remy sitting on the sand in front of a small campfire that he'd made. Walking over to him, it soon became clear that he also had a small, wicker picnic basket beside him. Clearly some thought had gone into this after all.  
  
"Hey swamprat" she called as she walked towards him, making him turn and smile.  
  
'Mon dieu,' he thought to himself. She looked gorgeous, wearing a purple off the shoulder top and a black knee length skirt, with oddly, black gloves and stockings despite the warmth. Still, she looked much more relaxed and happy than when they had met previously, this made a nice change. This wouldn't be the first time he'd felt like this about her though, especially when he'd seen her in that bikini...his mind began to wander to some of its more impure daydreams.  
  
He snapped himself out of it though when she finally came and sat down beside him, taking in the warm glow from the crude campfire he had constructed from mainly, bits of dried driftwood.  
  
"Bonjour chére. Hungry?"  
  
"Sure." She tried to be as calm as possible and completely forget what he'd been like in her room. She found herself wanting, despite all the voices in her head and her better judgement, to give him a chance.  
  
The picnic basket, it turned out, was full of the southern food that they both loved. Living in New York, it had been a long time since Rogue had eaten proper gumbo and she had forgotten just how spicy it was. Quickly she gulped down some water as it burnt all the coating off her tongue.  
  
Her inability to handle chilli made Remy laugh. He was used to it, the spicier it was, the better he liked it. He was beginning to suspect that his mouth was in fact fireproof...  
  
"So what y' doin' in California Rogue?"  
  
"Ah'm just on vacation, came to get away for a bit y'know..." He nodded, he understood that completely. "And how about ya?" she countered.  
  
"Same as y' chére, jus' need t' get away from everyt'ing."  
  
Rogue watched the fire for a bit. She'd always liked watching fire; the flames seemed to dance and made her drift a million miles away. It didn't last long however.  
  
"Y' come here from de south right? Same as Remy."  
  
"Nah, Ah've come here from the east, New York...."  
  
"Forgive dis ol' t'ief if he's wrong chére, but dat don' seem like a New Yorker accent..."  
  
Rogue laughed. "Ah moved from Mississippi ta New York a few years ago, Ah go ta school there."  
  
"What? Like a boardin' school or somet'ing?"  
  
"Ah guess, Ah live there an' everythin'..."  
  
"Deres somet'ing y' aint tellin' Remy chére, he can tell."  
  
"Ya really wanna know?" he nodded.  
  
"It's a school for mutants."  
  
"So dat would make y' a mutant huh."   
  
'Well that's it' thought Rogue. He was obviously wasn't comfortable with the whole idea of mutants. She supposed that was just a risk of telling people. She had to say, she was disappointed though, she was growing to like him.  
  
"Me too." Now that was a surprise answer, Rogue had been expecting a very abrupt end to their little 'date'.  
  
"Really? Whats ya power?"  
  
"I charge thin's up. Dey glow, dey explode, can't really explain it...How bout y' chére? Whats y' gift?"  
  
"Mahne ain't a gift, it's a curse..."  
  
"Go on chére, Remy ain't gonna judge or anyt'ing." Rogue gave him a very funny look.  
  
"Anytahme Ah touch anyone Ah absorb their energy, if their a mutant Ah get their powers too. Usually puts 'em in a coma or at least knocks 'em out..."  
  
"So y' never touch anyone p'tite?" Rogue nodded mournfully. It suddenly became very clear to Remy why Rogue was wearing gloves and tights on such a warm California evening.  
  
It seemed like Rogue wanted to shift the attention away from herself as she decided to change the subject.  
  
"Wah are ya wearin' sunglasses at nahte Remy?"  
  
"Y' really wanna know?"  
  
"Yeah, go on." Remy took a deep breath in, he figured she would find out sooner or later anyway, might as well be like this. He mentally prepared himself for screams of terror or her to run away, just like so many other people had done. Slowly, he removed the glasses, practically wincing waiting for her to say something.  
  
When Remy took off his glasses, Rogue found herself met by the pair of most extraordinarily beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Black as the night on the outside, as red as a rose on the in. She guessed that most people probably found them fairly alarming, hence his bizarre facial expression, but then again, she wasn't most people.  
  
"They're beautiful Rem."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, they're unique." A grin spread across Remy's handsome face.  
  
"Merci chére."  
  
The conversation quickly took a different direction and before either of them knew it, they were talking about everything and anything, happily chatting and laughing like they had been friends from years rather than just a few hours.  
  
Rogue knew it was late, but didn't know exactly how late. As she suppressed yet another yawn, she reached over and grabbed Remy's arm, turning it over to see the face of his watch. It was a quarter to two in the morning.  
  
"Ah better go, Ah should prob'ly get some sleep. Ah had fun though, Ah'm glad we did this."  
  
"Well perhaps y' would agree t' spend some time with me t'morrow chérie?"   
  
Rogue considered it for a second. She want entirely sure there was much point in getting close to someone if they couldn't touch, she knew that eventually, he would just get bored and leave her. But hey, she was on vacation and what was the summer without a little summer romance?  
  
"Ah'd love t'."  
  
Remy smiled before snaking an arm around her waist and quickly pulling her into him, taking her by surprise.  
  
"Well dis' be goodnight den." He took one of her gloved hands and kissed it, an action that made her blush a little, he noted with interest.  
  
"Goodnahte swamprat."  
  
"Goodnight chére."  
  
Remy watched as Rogue walked back to her house and closed the door behind her. He gathered the picnic things and put out their fire before walking back to his own house. On the short walk home, he felt a broad grin forming, but his smile was bittersweet.   
  
She was the most amazing and beautiful girl he had ever met, but surely it couldn't last. Not because of her mutation, oh no, Remy already had a hundred ideas of ways to get around that, each more inventive than the last. Why though, would angel such as herself want a common, lowlife thief like him?  
  
Remy didn't know, but he decided that until she came to her senses, he was going to make the most of every moment.

* * *

So that's the painful introduction chapter out of the way. I have to say I've never been a big fan of them, but it's got to be done I guess. Personal opinion aside, I hope I haven't made too much of an awkward mess out of it.  
  
As always, please review, I just love to hear from you!


	6. days

Authors Note: oh...I feel unloved. :-( But I shall ignore that because I like this chapter (for once, ya'll know what I'm like), and I hope you do too! Right, time for the mail call I think...  
  
**Ishandahalf:** ahh faithful ishy...maybe me and Remy should start some kinda support group for people with low self esteem, we could have coffee mornings and everything. Sexy Cajun's and fun, happy fluff you say? Well perhaps I can help you out in those particular departments ;-)  
  
**Freak87**: I'm glad you think I didn't screw it up, I thought I'd written it very badly. Thanks muchly for the review.  
  
**Silky black:** ahh bless your kindness. You say its not rushed now, but wait. I've had to cram in about 2 months of holiday into 12 chapters so in parts it's a bit hurried, sorry in advance. Thanks very much for the review!  
  
**Marin M:** good good, I'm glad to hear we're all friends, I wouldn't want my lovely and beautiful reviewers falling out over a state! Thanks for the review.  
  
**Mystery Nameless Reviewer!:** you didn't give yourself a name, so I don't know what to call you! I shall call you mystery nameless reviewer for now...beauty of a fic-that made me smile, thank you! And thank you very much for the review too ;-)  
  
-----  
  
Footprints in the Sand  
  
Chapter Six (Days)  
  
Rogue was shocked at how late in the day it was when she awoke the next morning. Then again, it had been very late (or early, depending on how you look at it) when she had actually got to sleep. Although she had been in bed pretty soon after she had got in, her mind kept drifting to a certain Cajun swamp rat and that made it more than a little difficult to sleep.  
  
Quickly throwing on some trousers and a strappy top with a lighter mesh one for safety's sake over the top, as well as the mandatory gloves, she went downstairs to find herself some breakfast, or should that be lunch?  
  
In the spacious kitchen at the back of the house, Rogue was surprised to find a bunch of beautiful roses in a vase, sitting on her countertop. Nestled in the blooms, there was yet another playing card, which Rogue gently pulled out. Flipping it over, she found a message written in neat, cursive script on the back.  
  
_Rogue  
  
Merci for a wonderful time last night  
  
-Remy  
_  
Rogue smiled and replaced the card. Grabbing some fruit from the side, she opened the door and walked onto the beach.  
  
Once again, the coast was quiet. Aside from the gentle, dull roar of the waves on the beach and the occasional seagull, there was not a sound to be heard. Rogue stretched her arms in the air. Oh yes, she could definitely get used to the beach life.  
  
She found herself wondering where Remy might be at this time of the day. Clearly he was up, or at least he had been, otherwise he couldn't of left her those flowers...She decided to do a little exploring.  
  
All the houses along this strip looked similar, Rogue supposed they must have all been built around the same time. They were all whitewashed and wooden, slightly damaged from the sea air. The row gradually curved round as the end of the beach grew closer and then there were large rocks that separated the beach from the rest of the coastline and secluded the area.  
  
Rogue didn't know which one was Remy's, but she knew it was in this direction as this was the way she'd seen him walk yesterday. Still eating her fruit, she carried on walking, not entirely sure what she was walking towards.  
  
She detoured slightly and walked a little way into the water instead, kicking the waves up a little as the cold salt water crashed over her bare feet.  
  
"Hey! Chére!" a familiar voice called out from behind her. Spinning around, she saw Remy standing outside what would appear to be his house. She waved back and he began to walk over.  
  
"Mornin' Cajun."  
  
"Mornin chére? Are y' sure?" Rogue playfully whacked him on the arm.  
  
"Thank ya foah tha flowers, they're beautiful."  
  
"Mon pleasure, anyt'in' fo' a pretty fille." That earned him another whack.  
  
Remy began to wade out further into the water, rolling up his trousers up to his knees before they got completely soaked.  
  
"Y' comin' chére?"  
  
"What? No! Its cold!"  
  
"Aww quit bein' such a baby, a lil cold water ain't gonna kill y'."  
  
Remy began to run towards her as fast as he could with the water weighing him down. Rogue began to panic as to what he was going to do; she still felt that she had a lot of skin exposed, it wasn't the safest thing in the world.  
  
"What are ya doin' Cajun?" she questioned him suspiciously. He now had a smirk on his face that was a plain indication that he was up to no good. She began to slowly walk backwards.  
  
Too late. Remy had been quicker than her and before she knew it, he had scooped her up, being mindful of her skin and started to walk out with her further into the ocean. Rogue screamed out of surprise.  
  
"What tha hell? Put me down LeBeau!" He was already out up to his knees and the water was beginning to lap at the bottoms of his trousers.  
  
"As de lady wishes" was all he said as he dropped her into the sea. Reacting quickly, Rogue decided that she wasn't going to go down alone. Grabbing his shirt as she fell, she pulled him down into the water too.  
  
"Gawd, this water is so cold that it actually hurts..." she exclaimed as she bobbed up, trying to rub the salt water from her eyes.  
  
"Remy still don' t'ink its dat bad." Rogue stared at him in disbelief-the water was freezing! Giving up on him, for he was obviously insane, she quickly splashed him in the face.  
  
"Oh y' gonna pay fo' dat one chérie." It seemed as though Rogue had sparked a splashing war and soon both of them were chucking water at each other and laughing.  
  
Eventually, Remy was forced to surrender due to all the saltwater that was beginning to burn his eyes. Rogue had to say, she was feeling ever so slightly smug as the triumphant winner. She stood up and began to walk back to the shore; they hadn't gone far into the water.  
  
The breeze coming off the sea and caught in the water that clung to her body, she was soaked through and now she felt even colder than she had when she was in the sea. Remy followed her out onto the sand, noticing how her wet clothes clung to every curve on her body and trying very, very hard not to react physically.  
  
"Ah think Ah'm gonna go inside foah a bit an' dry off, ya wanna come?" Remy couldn't quite believe his luck. Rogue meanwhile, couldn't quite believe what she was doing. She had only known this guy, what? Two days? And already she found herself considering him a better friend than many of the people at the institute.  
  
"Remy right behind y' chére."  
  
They walked up to the beach house and Rogue tried her best to rub some of the sand that her feet had accumulated on the journey off before she went in. She didn't really want to spend her summer cleaning sand out of the Professors house.  
  
"Wait here a second," she told Remy and ran upstairs quickly, returning a moment later with some towels. "Here ya go," she said as she handed him one. He too brushed the majority of the sand off his feet before wrapping the towel around himself and coming in.  
  
Rogue's house was a lot like his own but that didn't surprise him, there was very little in the way of variation in all the houses he had looked into down here. Not that he really cared.  
  
Remy decided that it was probably a good idea to get out of as many of his wet clothes as possible as they were only making him and his towel wetter. Lifting it over his head, he took off his shirt and hung it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs that were next to him.  
  
Meanwhile, Rogue had gone into the refrigerator to get out some juice. She took it out, poured it and put it back, all with her back still turned to Remy. When she did finally turn around, she nearly dropped the two juice-filled glasses that she was holding. There was Remy, oblivious to her stare, standing semi-naked in her kitchen, drying himself with the towel she had provided.  
  
"Like what y' see chére?" Ok, perhaps she had been staring a little too long. In truth, she really did like what she saw; the guy had a great body. She wasn't prepared to let him know that though. Remy smirked. She was blushing; she was cute when she blushed.  
  
The day, or what had been left of it by the time Rogue had gotten up anyway, had passed very quickly and now the sun was beginning to set over the horizon. Putting down her glass, Rogue went into the freezer this time and pulled out a tub of ice cream, along with two spoons from one of the kitchen drawers.  
  
"C'mon Rem."  
  
Rogue led the way up the staircase and into her bedroom.  
  
"Ice cream, y' bedroom...chére, Remy gotta say, he like where dis be goin'..."  
  
"Mahnd outta tha gutter swamprat."  
  
She pushed open the bedroom window and stepped through onto the kitchen roof. Which jutted out at the back. Remy followed her and they made themselves comfy, enjoying the company, the view, and the ice cream.

* * *

Wet, half-naked Remy anyone? Should have guessed as much ;-)  
  
Now you see what I mean by pointless? Its just pure, carefree, fun-in-the-sun kids!  
  
So. Love it? Hate it? Slightly indifferent? Review and let me know, _pretty_ _please!_


	7. calm

Authors Note: aww wow, you people are great, I feel all loved again! I saw all those author alerts in my inbox and my day was just made for the week! You're all very very nice to take the time to review for me, you have no idea how much I appreciate every single one that I get! 

**Totally Obsessed47**, **Marin M**, **Spunkypippy**, **Allimba** & **Amber Spirit**: thank you all muchly for your reviews, you all made me feel very loved!

**Ishandahalf**: yeah, back to being update buddies! For the time being anyway mwaha. I thought you might like the half naked Remy ;-) that was a special present just for you. Hee hee, I think I will have to update quick like a bunny on crack, otherwise I wont be able to get the story all posted up and everything by the end of the summer, so y'all might just be in luck! Lovely to hear from you as ever.

**Freak87:** I suppose sometimes pointless is good, especially for the summer when you don't really want to have to think!

**Aceofshamrocks:** ooh a new reviewer, hello. You have a cool name! Thank you for the review...

**RikaTabithaStarr**: gasp! Another new reviewer, hello to you too. Well the thing about holiday romances is that's usually all they last for, although I do know a couple of people who have made theirs work after they've got home. So in conclusion, I'm not saying! :-p

**Pyros-gal:** nope, theres more, but that was the half way point....

**DemonicGambit**: ahh but wouldn't a half naked Remy be the best shock? ;-) those not for those of a nervous disposition...

**Sweety8587**: well two half naked Remy's would make a whole, but I suppose it would depend which halves you get!

**Abaiisiia:** I had a look through my authors notes and the only word I found that was close was portion, was that it? Quibble is a good word, come to think of it, I like any word with a 'Q' in it. Don't worry about not reading/reviewing, what matters is you're here now! And you live near Portland? That's so cool! I would love to visit Portland! I have heard a lot of great things about it, its meant to be a very cool place. I hope you had a good time camping too.

**Anamaniax:** oh you've made me feel all appreciated now! Thank you for adding this to your favourites list. I always feel so honoured when someone does that because really, I haven't written much and it really gives me the encouragement I need to continue, I don't have a lot of confidence in my writing...So really, thank you very much.

-----

Footprints in the Sand

Chapter Seven (Calm)

Remy had informed that he would be going away for a few days, but would be back eventually. Rogue said that she would still be here when he got back and Remy looked oddly relieved. He had been worrying that he would come back and find her gone from his life forever.

Rogue had decided that she would use her time alone to sort out her head a little. Recently, the psyches of all the people she had absorbed previously had begun to get restless, yelling at her and competing for space in her already over-crowded mind. Just for once, she wanted the only thing she heard up there to be her own thoughts.

She stretched out on the sand, completely relaxed. Concentrating hard, she went into her own subconscious. As she had guessed, it was a mess, looking more like the scene of some dreadful battle than a persons mind. No wonder people were always telling her she was screwed up.

Occasionally, she would see the dark shadow of one of the psyches run past her. They looked like ghosts; it was frightening to be alone with them. Rogue knew that this was just one of those things she would have to do though.

Not so long ago, during a meeting with the Professor, he had told her that the key to her control over her powers might be the psyches in her head. They were all angry with her for locking them in her head. Her inability to control and touch may well be a punishment thought up by them.

It scared her slightly to think that she might have to set up a peace conference inside her own head, but she wanted to touch so badly, she was prepared to give it a go. She was prepared to give pretty much anything a go.

It was too late to turn back now anyway, her demons had already sensed her presence and were gathering around her, murderous expressions on their shadowy faces. Even people who she never thought she would see that mad at her were there, people like Kitty and Kurt, people who were like family to her.

"Ah know ya must all be pretty angry with meh..." she began, trying her best to make sure she was heard. "Ah jus' want ya all ta know how sorry Ah am, Ah never meant foah this ta happen ta ya, well, most of ya...." She began to trail off; her reasoning wasn't exactly doing much good.

"How does that help us?" one of the psyches spoke up from the back. Rogue tried to recognise the voice as the psyche tried to push its way to the front, people parting like the red sea in front of him.

Rogue's heart skipped a beat when she saw who it was. Cody, her first boyfriend from back home. She had accidentally absorbed him once and put him in a coma, he had never recovered. That had been the very first time her powers had shown themselves and she had never, ever forgiven herself for it, she doubted that she ever would.

"Cody?" she questioned, just in case.

"That's rahte, remember me? Tha boy who's lahfe ya took away!"

"Ah'm so sorry Cody, Ah never meant ta...it was an accident"

"Lahke hell it was." Rogue was shocked. The Cody she had known was dead, now there was only this bitter, twisted ghost left.

"What do ya want me ta do about it?" she asked him, hoping there was some way to make amends.

"Theres nothin' ya can do, ya can't give me mah lahfe back! Ya can't do that for any o' us!" The other psyches began to group around, wanting some of the action. Cody had become the ringleader.

"Most o' ya aren't dead, or in coma's" she mumbled, eyes on the ground.

"Quiet! We're gonna take over this body, that way ya debt ta us will be repaid!" Rogue now just stared in disbelief. Where as before, she had felt deeply sorry for Cody, especially as it was all her fault, she now felt sorry for him in a completely different way. He was pathetic.

"No" she ordered sternly, causing a ripple of whisper to run through the crowd. "Ya ain't gettin' mah body Cody, none o' ya are!" she yelled, addressing the whole group this time. "Ah said that Ah was sorry foah what Ah did ta ya, but there ain't anythin' Ah can really do about it now."

"Don't listen ta her!" Cody screamed in retaliation. "We're gonna have a revolution!" His supporters of before were now really not so sure. Before they had thought that Rogue could be easily manipulated and taken advantage of, but that wasn't looking like the case anymore.

Rogue remembered what the Professor had told her about taking control of her own mind. She could do anything she liked here, after all, it was here imagination. Concentrating hard, she formed a big metal box in her head, and promptly shut Cody inside.

"Ah'm sorry Cody...again. It had ta be done."

With their leader toppled, the rest of the gang were looking very, very unsure now. It almost made Rogue laugh to see Sabertooth's psyche practically trembling.

"And tha rest of ya...." She began. Some of the psyches began to wince, thinking that what had just happened to Cody was about to happen to them. "If ya gonna have ta stay here, tha least Ah can do is make it a bit more pleasant for ya..."

She concentrated hard again, much harder than she had to with Cody and the inside of her mind began to change. Soon, an elegant, fairytale palace replaced the grey mists of before.

"At least y'all have someplace decent ta live now...."

Everyone was murmuring appreciatively. She had tried to make sure that she had included something for everyone here, just to make them happy. As Irene always used to say, you catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar...

She didn't think that her and the psyches were exactly the best of friends now, but this was definitely a start. Maybe things would start to improve now they were a little happier.

Rogue awoke with a start. She was still on the beach in California but with one huge difference, she could actually hear herself think. She grinned, thinking how proud Logan and the Professor would be if they knew all the progress she had made. Despite never moving from this spot, it had really been a very productive day.

* * *

Yeah I know, no romy, I apologise, but I plan to make it up to you!

I felt I had to put a chapter like this in because I felt half the reason Rogue would have all this time to herself would be to sort out her ever-present psyche problem. We all know she'll be a lot happier when she does....

Anyway, yeah so that's the only real plot bit, what did you think? Please, please, please review!


	8. surprise

Authors Note: So I promised I would make the lack of romy goodness up to all of you in this chapter, even though I think it is a bit shorter than normal, I hope you all like it! I would also like to give a special belated birthday shout out to **Marin M!**-happy birthday to you! 

**Totally Obsessed47, Allimba, Kore Yan** & **DemonicGambit**: thanks very very much for your reviews, please, have a sticker on me.

**Pyros-gal:** have you out your romy up on the site yet or is it a work in progress? I would love to read it.

**Ishandahalf**: yeah something was a bit wrong with the site but I think its all running fine again now. You went to see The Cure?!? Wow you're lucky! I would love to see them live. You'll have to tell me all about it, I hope you had the best time! Isn't live music in the summer great? I'm off to the festivals soon so I shall see some great bands there, which I'm very excited about! But anyway, as I promised before, this chapter is Remy-tastic, I just hope it meets those high ishandahalf standards ;-)

**Spunkypippy**: bless, everyone's doing the music thing this summer, including myself. I hope you had an awesome time at the warped tour, I'm guessing you did!

**RikaTabithaStarr**: be patient and you'll find out ;-)

**Freak87**: well I figure that Cody has been in there the longest so he's had the most time to brood and be all bitter. I'm glad you thought it was interesting though, I was worried it was a bit...insipid. But there's romy in this chapter to make up for the fact everyone was made to think a bit in the last one!

**Silky black**: I'm not sure why I decided on a fairytale castle. I do like fairies though, and angels and anything like that really. I'm glad your enjoying the story.

**Marin M:** well happy birthday! Even if it is a little late now...I hope you had an awesome day with plenty of presents and cake and other lovely birthday things like that, thank you muchly for my slice!

**Sage of dark magic**: a wet half naked Remy makes everyone smile ;-)

**Sweety8587**: I think her control has a lot to do with her psyches too, that's why I thought if she had a holiday and time by herself, she might be able to sort out her head and calm them down. I understand what your saying. I think it would be sort of like a hostage situation really, after all the psyches are being held against their will so some would be resentful and some would end up with Stockholm Syndrome...but that's just my theory.

-----

Footprints in the Sand 

Chapter Eight (Surprise) 

Remy had now been gone over a week and Rogue was growing gradually more restless. She was actually missing him. She didn't think she would, well not this much anyway, after all, its not like they had known each other long or anything.

She remembered the day just before he left. They had gone into town and to some Italian restaurant for dinner. It had been nice, romantic even, until Remy had told her that he was going away the very next morning, and didn't know when he would be back...

Though she was looking forward to him coming back, the time alone had helped her build a lot of bridges with the voices in her head. They were apparently quite satisfied with their new home and Rogue had been making sure they had all their creature comforts ever since.

It had gotten a lot quieter in there. Before, she had psyches screaming at her constantly, now, they were getting along much better. Rogue was secretly hopeful that if things carried on like this, then control might not be so far away after all.

Deciding to stop speculating as to when Remy might come back, she walked out into the sea and attempted to swim, though she wasn't out all that far so the shallow water made it difficult. It wasn't all that long before the cold got to her again and she decided to give up.

Taking herself away from the freezing water, that the California sun did nothing to heat up during the day, she started to walk back home, the hot sand burning the soles of her feet if she stayed too long in one place. Her mind began to stray back to a certain red-eyed Cajun and soon she was dawdling again, oblivious to everything.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist. Rogue screamed.

----------

Remy swung one leg over his black motorbike and then took off his helmet, letting his hair fall back down in its usual, unkempt way. It felt good to be back here. He had been called back to the guild, a little unexpectedly; in order to do some work for his father that required his "specialist skills," in other words, his mutant abilities. He put that behind him though, he was back and he would soon be seeing the girl he now considered "his" chére, though he was sure that she would have something to say about that if she knew.

Walking through his house and out the back porch door that lead directly onto the sand, he scanned the beach for Rogue, but did not see any signs of her anywhere. Thinking she must still be at home, he began to wander up the beach towards it. He didn't get far however, before he saw a beautiful, stripy-haired girl dressed only in a black bikini, emerging from the water.

He grinned, a plan forming in his mind. Noting how...uncovered she was, he quickly ran inside and changed his clothes, leathers where too hot for the beach anyway. Now, wearing a pair of long trousers and a t-shirt with a light, button-up shirt thrown over the top, as well as his gloves, he began to quickly creep down the beach.

He was lucky his chére was walking so slowly; otherwise he might not have caught up with her. She was daydreaming again; it was just making his job easier and easier...

Quickly and quietly, he snuck up behind her, careful not to draw attention to himself, which was hard on an otherwise empty beach. He jerked out his arms and quickly grabbed Rogue around the waist, pulling her to him. She shrieked.

"Bonjour chérie, miss me?" he whispered in her ear, his voice husky.

"Remy!"

He turned her around in his arms and held her tightly, thankful that he had covered up. Rogue soon found herself melting into his warm embrace. She was still wet from the sea and her body being pressed into his had caused much of the sea water to now cover him too. Remy didn't mind though, he could be drenched from head to toe right now and he wouldn't care. All that mattered to him was that she was now here in his arms.

When they pulled away, he noticed how much she had changed since he had first set eyes on her a few weeks ago. Her skin was tanned now, all that time in the sun had left it with a healthy-looking glow. She seemed happier in herself too, more carefree, as if the weight of the world had just been lifted of her shoulders. To him, she was more attractive than ever.

"I'm so glad t' see y' chére, I missed y'"

"Ah missed ya too"

Looking into her eyes, he had an uncontrollable urge to do something that he knew he really shouldn't. He couldn't help himself though.

"Forgive me chérie"

"What fo..."

But before she could finish what she had begun to say, Remy's lips crashed down upon hers; capturing them in the most breathtaking kiss she ever hoped to experience. She lost herself completely, against all her better judgement. She had never felt anything like this before. A few seconds later however, the familiar pull of her powers could be felt by them both and they quickly pulled away. It was slightly too late though, Remy was already out.

"Dat's one helluva kiss chére..." he murmured as he slumped to the floor.

Rogue sighed, kneeling down beside him and gingerly moving some of the hair from his face. Whatever was she going to do with him?

* * *

-grins- See! I said I would make it up to you! 

Pleeeeaaassseee review! Ta.


	9. sunbathing

Authors Note: I'm really sorry all these chapters are so short. There's been a couple in particular which were a lil hard to write so that's affected the length if you see what I mean...I try to keep a minimum of 1000 words though, just so you know. Right, there's the evil bit over, mail call! 

**Marin M, Sweety8587, Anamaniax:** thank you all very much for your reviews, you're all lovely people

**Ishandahalf**: I'm glad you had an ace time! I hope they played "Friday I'm in love" I love that song! I'm off to a 3 day festival called Reading soon but I think some of the bands I'm seeing aren't that well known in Canada, bands like The Libertines (I love them!) and Ash and then theres bigger hitters like Green Day, The Donna's, Morrissey, The Darkness etc. I'm looking forward to it tons! I hope you have a great time at the warped tour!

**Abaiisiia:** aww that's ok. With all the difficulties that day I'm quite surprised I got any reviews for that chapter! But no interesting word for me this review? I'm upset! :-(

**MorriganFearn:** wayhey you're back! And yeah, that tigers got nuthin' on me! Don't worry about not reviewing, I appreciate people have lives outside of this thing, but it is lovely to hear from you. I thought you might like the bit of plot, even if it wasn't all that good.

**Silky black:** bless, I'm glad you liked it. They do make the cutest pair don't they? I'll always be a romy girl ;-)

**Freak87**: haha, yeah if Remy wasn't there, there really would be no story. Rogue might spend her time on the beach reading or something and having a lovely relaxing time, but there is no story there!

**RikaTabithaStarr:** patience is a virtue ;-)

**pyros-gal:** I shall be looking out for that then. Merci for the compliments!

**Misperfect**: well _short and sweet to the soul I intend _as that song goes...

**Spunkypippy**: ahh well at least you managed to stay away from them. But that sucks, not having anything to get signed I mean. I always carry a notebook and pen around with me when I'm in town because you never know who'll you'll meet round my way...

------

Footprints in the Sand 

Chapter Nine (Sunbathing) 

In the following weeks, Rogue and Remy grew closer and closer. Since the slightly ill fated kiss they had shared on the day that Remy came back to California, Rogue decided she couldn't really conceal or deny her attraction to the Cajun.

Between them they had decided that this was just going to be a summer fling though. No strings, no commitment, when they got home, it would be over. After all, summer romances weren't meant to be serious....

If their romance was going to be over in a matter of weeks, they thought it best to make the most of their time left and so had spent every day together since. So far, neither of them would change a thing.

Rogue had also told Remy about her efforts to calm the psyches and get some degree of control over her powers. She figured progress had already been made, when Remy had kissed her before, they had been touching for a little while before they kicked it. It was the longest skin-to-skin contact she'd ever had anyway.

Of course, Remy was more than happy to be a test subject for her control. If she recalled correctly, he had made a very sleazy, smart-arsed comment that had earned him a whack in the chest.

Now they lay together on the warm sand, legs tangled together. Remy had his hands linked together behind his head and Rogue was using Remy's chest as a pillow. For once, Rogue felt completely and utterly at peace, with herself and everything else.

There had been no noise for a fair while now and Remy was beginning to think that Rogue might have fallen asleep on him. He tried to twist his head so he could check, but he couldn't seem to get a good look without moving his entire body and that could wake Rogue up if indeed she was asleep. He didn't want that.

"Rogue, chére?" he whispered, making his voice soft enough not to wake her if she was sleeping, but loud enough for her to hear if she wasn't. There was no answer.

He decided to try and relax and sleep himself but every time he closed his eyes, he began more and more aware of the harsh, midday sun that was beating down on them. If they stayed out here like this much longer they would burn.

He moved out from under Rogue, making sure she didn't hit her head as he did so. She stirred a little, but still didn't wake up.

"Roguey..." he almost teased as he stroked her hair, trying to wake her up in a way that wouldn't result in him losing an arm.

"What?" Rogue grumbled as she started to come around.

"Y' gonna burn if y' stay out in de sun, y' gotta put some cream on or somet'in'."

"Fahne."

Remy ran inside and came back out with a bottle of sun cream. Handing the bottle to Rogue, he watched as she rubbed it into her arms and legs. She managed that fine, but when she tried to reach her back, she had problems.

"Y' want Remy t' do dat fo' y' chére?" Rogue looked worried.

"Ah'll absorb ya though...."

"Y' said y've been workin' on y' control, so mebbe dis be a good time to test it out, non?"

"Its too risky Rem, Ah don't wanna hurt ya."

"We go slow, y' jus' concentrate, have a lil faith in y'self chérie, y' can do dis."

Rogue thought a little more and then finally nodded. She still wasn't sure this was a good idea, but Remy was right, she needed to at least try. She could feel Remy slowly massaging the cold suntan lotion into the skin on her back. It felt amazing, she never thought another person's touch could make her feel like this, but she had to try and concentrate as much as possible.

So far, she was doing well, though every time she lost herself too much in what Remy was doing, they would start to feel a tingle, which told them both her powers was threatening to come back on.

Eventually, Remy stopped and calmly replaced the cap on the cream. He grinned.

"Y' did it chére!"

"That's...Oh mah...Wow." Rogue couldn't even form a coherent sentence anymore, so was far too excited. The professor had been right, a holiday had done her good!

"Chére, Remy be thinking, perhaps dat time, it just a fluke non?" he questioned with mock seriousness, "Mebbe we should test it out a lil more."

"Sounds lahke a plan swamprat," she countered as they drew closer and closer to each other. Soon Rogue could feel Remy's hands on the small of her back whilst hers found their way into his hair, entangling the unruly auburn locks with her fingers.

As their lips met, she pulled him gently down on top of her, lying back against the sand. Rogue could feel the sand matting into her hair, it was getting everywhere, but she didn't care, all she cared about was the feeling of Remy's soft lips against hers as they met again and again.

Remy had decided that he had probably died and now he was in heaven, which just so happened to be a beach in California with a sun-kissed Rogue for company. He skin was so beautifully soft, no satin or silk could even compare. He wanted to stay like this forever.

They stayed there, just like that with each other. Eternities could have past and they wouldn't have cared. Becoming oblivious to everything around them, they didn't notice as the tide came in, rising higher and higher until it lapped around their feet.

The cold water snapped them out of it though. If they weren't quick, the waves would soon be crashing over them like in "_From here to Eternity_".

"Perhaps we better make a move chére," Remy laughed as he twisted around slightly and looked at the rising ocean, never letting go of Rogue.

"Ah think so too," Rogue agreed, letting Remy pull her to her feet and into an embrace.

"Y' did a great job wit' y' control chére, Remy real proud of y'" he murmured into her sandy hair.

"Thanks..." she whispered, feeling silent tears of happiness begin to roll down her cheeks. Noticing them, Remy gently wiped them away with his thumb; it broke his heart to see her cry, for whatever reason.

Inwardly though, Rogues heart sang, this was without a doubt, best summer of her life.

* * *

I know a whole load of romy fans who'll be smiley now! Or at least I hope they will be... 

Review for me pretty please? I'll love you all forever! Even more so than I do at the moment...


	10. dinner

Authors Note: Eek. I didn't get many review alerts for the last chapter; I thought hardly anyone had reviewed until I had a look at my stats page! And a good thing I did otherwise many of you wouldn't be getting review responses and I hate the thought of not acknowledging my reviewers after you all do me such a massive favour. So here you all go! 

**Marin M, Sweety8587, Moonlight152, Chuckles 123 **&** Anamaniax:** I think I shall organise a lucky dip so you can all have a mystery prize for reviewing! Doesn't that sound like fun? Thank you all very much for taking the time to do it for me.

**Ishandahalf:** well I guess The Cure _do_ have an incredibly massive back catalogue to choose from...doesn't excuse it though ;-) I've heard of Billy Talent, I quite like their new one. I'm glad you had fun! Reading's gonna be a blast. I will blow Mozza a kiss from you and cross my fingers for a dinner jacket. He should have one, after all, he is a very _charming man_ (see what I did there?....I'll just go shall I?) I'm sorry for the shortness! I just can't write long chapters! It's a curse. After the summer, Rogue has to go back to school and Remy has to go to N'awlins so it will have to come to an end –hide from ish's threats-. Thank you for the über long review! The longer and ramblier they are the more I love them! You've ended up with a pretty long response! I get carried away sometimes...but isn't it fun?!

**Silky Black:** bikini bliss you say? Well just before I updated I was listening to a band called bikini kill. Coincidence? I think not! I'm glad you liked the chapter and thanks very much for the review.

**Freak87**: pointless answers to pointless questions. The water's always cold because it's the sea! Whenever I've been to the sea-side its been _freezing_. The other houses are owned by the kinds of people who own tons of holiday homes and don't really bother with them, possibly they are lying on surfboards in Costa Rica or something. Places and people like that do exist. Promise.

**Blackrougefillie**: don't worry! I've finished writing it so it's definitely getting posted to the end!

**Star-of-Chaos**: wayhey you're back! In truth I was quite worried about you...but wow, you're certainly making up for lost time now! Its great to hear from you once again :-)

**Pyros-gal**: wow, that was very hard to read! I can't say I've heard of "Ashley language", you'll have to enlighten me!

**DemonicGambit:** ahh don't worry about it. I don't get much time to read and review other fan fiction now because of work either. Work has a lot to answer for!

**Shockgoddess:** oh dear, I seem to have picked one of the maintenance days to update. Again. I'm glad you thought Rogue was going to be kidnapped! That's what I wanted you to think. If I was a better writer I would have you thinking things like that all the time. I'm not though, so we'll have to stick to plain old predictable...thanks for the review.

------

Footprints in the Sand

Chapter Ten (Dinner)

"C'mon chére, Remy's gonna cook y' dinner t' celebrate." Remy took her hand and pulled her up.

"Sure Cajun, Ah'm gonna go put some clothes on first though." Remy looked more than a little disappointed, if it were up to him; Rogue would live in that bikini....

With a quick parting kiss, they set off in separate directions down the beach. If all went well, Remy thought, this would be the perfect end to the perfect day, just him and Rogue, candlelight and good Cajun food.

There was a lingering worry etched deep into the back of his mind however. The close contact he had shared with Rogue had made him completely and utterly addicted to her. He had never fallen for a girl before, he was more the 'love 'em and leave 'em' type, but now he had met Rogue, he felt that quickly changing. How on earth was he going to be able to give her up?

----------

Rogue began to flick through her wardrobe looking for something to wear. With a smirk, she decided that she wanted something that would make Remy drool, without being too provocative.

She thought she would miss home by now, but she didn't. Wondering if the Professor would ever agree to letting her stay here permanently, and then dismissing the idea as she knew it would never happed, she continued to idly thumb through her clothing.

In the end, she went for a short, black dress with straps and a spilt up the leg, feeling that would do the job nicely. It was something she had bought with Kitty on a whim once and had never, ever worn; she'd never had an occasion to before. Now, she was extra especially glad that she had decided to bring it with her last minute.

For a moment, she thought about what shoes she could wear with it, but then thought better of it. So far she had walked barefoot pretty much all summer and she had to say, she liked the sensation of the gritty sand between her toes, she wasn't about to change things now. Besides, how much more freedom did she have before she went back to Bayville?

After applying a little makeup and grabbing her bag, she began to make her way across the dark beach and over to Remy's.

----------

The Ragin' Cajun was busy cooking up a storm when heard a small knock at the back door and then watched as a pretty face looked in at him.

"Heya swamprat" she said as she walked in and begun to look around his house. It didn't take him an instant to notice the low cut and clingy dress she had on. Rogue smirked as she watched him shamelessly gawk.

For a while, Remy couldn't remember how to form a coherent sentence in any language, let alone English. She looked absolutely stunning. Even with his track record, which was impressive to say the least, he couldn't believe that a girl as beautiful as her was standing in his kitchen and that more importantly, he was the man she had been kissing only a few hours earlier. It made him grin just thinking back on it.

"Dats one nice dress chére, y' look tres belle." He finally managed.

"Thank ya. Do ya want some help with that?" she asked, gesturing to the assorted pots and pans he had covering the cooker.

"Nope, Remy's jus' fine p'tite, y' go make y'self comfy."

Taking a seat behind him, Rogue watched Remy cook for a bit, it looked as if dinner was some way off. He had changed too, now dressed smartly in a wine coloured button up shirt and smart black trousers. Nice.

"Can Ah at least set tha table foah ya?" she asked finally, fed up of doing nothing.

"Sure, plates are up dere and cutlery in dere," he told her without turning round, waving vaguely at all the kitchen cupboards. After looking through all of them, Rogue eventually found what she needed.

After setting the table and finding, then lighting, some candles she decided to make herself useful by finding some music. It didn't really look like Remy had brought much with him. Clearly, he was her complete opposite in that respect. Rogue had bought nearly every CD she owned with her, mind you, she had needed them for that epic car journey.

"Ah'm gonna go home an' get some music, Ah'll be back soon," she told him, watching him nod before she left.

----------

It had taken a while to find what Rogue wanted and by the time she returned, CD in hand, leaps and bounds had been made on the cooking front. It was now nearly ready.

As Rogue went to turn the music on, she heard the sharp ping of the oven timer, signalling it was finally time to eat.

Remy had really outdone himself. Rogue decided she had never eaten so much in her life, she was going to miss his Cajun cooking when it was time to leave, 'that's not all Ah'm gonna miss..." she thought with a grin as she looked up at the man in question. He had the top buttons of his shirt open and was drinking a glass of bourbon, practically smirking as he did so.

Suddenly, he put down his glass and started to clear the table, dumping everything into the sink.

"Ya wash, Ah'll dry," offered Rogue, getting up from her seat and grabbing a dishcloth.

"Deal chére." Hot water and copious amounts of bubbles began to fill the sink. Remy couldn't help himself, he had always liked bubbles...

"Hey!" Rogue said indignantly as a good handful of bubbles were dumped onto her head. She decided to retaliate and grabbed a handful herself and hurled them at Remy, hitting him in the face. Now Rogue was the one who couldn't help herself. She started to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of bubbly Remy. Matters were only made worse when Remy grabbed her around the waist and began mercilessly tickling her as payback.

All of a sudden, a noise coming from Rogues bag interrupted their fun. Fumbling around, Rogue soon found her cell phone, which was happily ringing away.

"Hello?" she questioned into the speaker.

"Good evening Rogue, its Professor Xavier."

"Oh, um, hi Professah..."

"I tried to house just a moment ago, but it seems you are out."

"Yeah, Ah'm just...with a friend." Remy was now starting to mouth questions at her, unsure of what was going on. Rogue waved at him to be patient.

"Well this was just a call to remind you about the start of the new term. There are two weeks before school commences and I would expect you to be home in good time..."

"Ah know, Ah'll be back bah then."

"That's all I wanted to know, enjoy your last few days away, we're all looking forward to seeing you again."

"Thanks Professah, see ya soon, g'bah."

Rogue shut the phone and shoved it back into her bag, turning back to Remy. He was getting really worried now, Rogue had gone all quiet and she looked like somebody had just died.

"What is it chére? Whats wrong?"

"We have less than two weeks."

Remy expression mirrored Rogues as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

I hate this chapter. I got really stuck and ended up finishing it at 3am (see, sleepless nights are good for something!) so I apologise lots for its poorness and failings, I have only myself to blame.

Also, I have Olympic fever and feel like being a little patriotic for once, so go team GB! Even though we're only ever good at the rowing...

-Cough- yes, so anyway, please review!


	11. reflection

Authors Note:This chapter used to have some song lyrics, but I have removed them in order to comply with One day perhaps they will realise that the vast majority of people write for fun or a little relief from the drudgery of daily life and just generally give us all a break. These kinds of things are not worth a hissy fit over. Saying that, they'll probably close my account now ;-) 

**Chuckles123, DemonicGambit, Sweety8587, Marin M **& **Blackrougefillie**: thank you all for the very lovely reviews you wrote me. As promised, a lucky dip has been organised...I wonder what you'll win...

**Ishandahalf**: oh Billy Talent are often on TV over here, it's not hard to break England! Getting carried away rocks, its why I possibly write the longest review responses ever ;-). And I love not wearing shoes in the summer. Surely Canada can't be doing that badly? You seem to be very good at water sports, I've definitely seen Canada in the sailing and diving, and you did so well in the coxless 4's (that's the rowing, see me and my rowing lingo! After all, it is my fav event...), well enough to make me yell at the television! China is kicking everyone's arses at everything though; nobody stands a chance... But yeah, go Great Britain and go Canada too! Rah rah rah!

**Pyros-gal:** ahh so it's something you made up! Now that confused me, I thought it was from the tv or something! Hmm, I don't think I'd run away with Remy myself; I'd let Rogue have him!

**Silky black**: well, this is AU (in parts) so there's not actually any acolytes...this is my own fault. Everytime I sit down to write I manage to forget Remy was part of a different team. I don't mean to! One day I'll write something that's actually right for once.

**Freak87**: haha, I suppose someone had to interrupt them eventually. The empty beach/house thing appears to be bugging you a little. Yes, it's a touch unusual, but it can happen and isn't it nice for them to have private time? After all, they don't have much left ;-)

**Spunkypippy:** Wayhey! Another Olympics aficionado! Welcome to the club! And who would you be cheering for?

**Anamaniax:** lol, well I'm glad someone liked it, I wasn't happy with the end result; I like this chapter much more though. Thanks very much for the lovely review though, you said some very lovely things!

**Abaiisiia**: ohh, its fun words in the actual chapter! Now I get it! I thought it was just random words you liked and decided to share! Wow, looking back on your reviews, I honestly don't remember writing some of those words...worrying. I bet Gambit is always imacentrillized too ;-)

Footprints in the Sand

Chapter Eleven (Reflection)

"Hey Remy! Ah found a crab!" Rogue called across the beach. The tide was out as far as it could go and rather than the golden sand stretching out to the horizon, it eventually gave way to large rock pools that were home to a small array of sea life.

Rogue couldn't remember why she had decided to go rock pooling, perhaps it was because it was something she had never done before, but now she was standing slightly precariously on a large damp rock, staring into the shallow water inside, her green eyes following the large, mottled crustacean that was trying its very best to hide amongst the bits of seaweed that filled the pool.

Remy didn't really share her childish enthusiasm for what she was doing, but was taking an interest anyway. Instead, he walked along the wet sand, watching her as she darted over and amongst the rock pools, coming to take a look when she thought she found something worth showing.

He couldn't see why Rogue was enjoying herself this much, but he was happy that she was. Her pretty smile was infectious and when she was beaming away like this, he couldn't help but smile himself.

"Very nice chére," he congratulated, rather like a parent would their child. "I t'ink de tides startin' t' come in dough..."

Rogue looked a little crestfallen that her game might have to come to an end sooner rather than later. She pouted, but carried on nevertheless.

The temperature had fallen since yesterday and now the sky had clouded over, it didn't look good. Remy looked upwards at the sky, trying to work out if the weather would become a little nicer as the day went on, or if it was just downhill from here.

His questions were answered though when a drop of rain hit him in the eye. More quickly followed. It wasn't long before the sky had opened and torrential rain hit the coast.

"Rogue! C'mon!" Remy yelled as he began to run back towards his house, trying to stay as dry as possible even though he was clearly fighting a losing battle. Rogue however, was a little more reluctant to go inside. As she figured, she was already wet and so a little more water wouldn't hurt her.

"Ah'm gonna stay out a lil bit longer!" she called back, yelling to make herself heard over the rain.

"Y' gonna catch y' death if y' stay out here!"

"Oh quit frettin'! Ah'll be fahne!"

Remy decided there was little point in arguing with Rogue, she would come in to him when she was ready.

* * *

Remy had been right. Not ten minutes later, a shivering Rogue appeared on his doorstep complaining that she was cold. The rain hadn't stopped and the previously blue ocean was now a depressing grey. Remy was beginning to wonder if it would ever stop.

They were now sitting on the big couch in Remy's front room, watching TV. Rogue was wrapped in a giant towel and was lying with her head in Remy's lap, she was being almost lulled to sleep by the quiet buzz of the TV and the hypnotic feeling of Remy's hands stroking her still-damp hair.

Rogue, with her gazed fixed on the television, was completely unaware that Remy had spent the last five minutes just watching her. He had never felt this way about another girl before, could it be possible that he had fallen in love with a girl he'd only known for a few weeks?

He thought she might have fallen asleep, but suddenly she sat up and turned the volume on the television right down.

"Ah think tha rain has stopped" she said, listening for it before getting up, towel still wrapped around her slender frame, and peered out of the window. The rain had stopped, but it was still pretty overcast.

"Ah'm gonna make tracks befoah it starts again." She told him, turning to leave.

"Y' leavin' dis poor ol' Cajun by himself?" Remy asked with mock seriousness, a wounded expression playing on his face.

"Ah gotta go do some packin', Ah have ta leave tomorrow, remember?"

"How could I forget..." Remy murmured, face falling.

"Ah'll see ya in tha mornin'" she said, giving him a lingering kiss.

He vaguely heard Rogue leave, but he was in a daze now. It had only just sunk in properly that Rogue would soon be out of his life for good. He would be going back to New Orleans himself in a few days, back to thieving and hiding from Belle...it made him miserable just thinking about it.

Slowly, he climbed the stairs and went to his room, lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He tried his best to clear his mind and sleep, but all he could think of was her.

The more he thought about her, the more he felt it. He had fallen for her, completely and utterly, but he was pretty sure that she didn't feel the same way; after all, it was her who had suggested that this was only for the summer.

If he let her go, would it be something he regretted the rest of his life? Or would he just move onto someone new once he got home? His head told him to leave it, his heart told him not to, and he didn't know which one to listen to.

His head was buzzing and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't relax. He had been just lying there for hours now, and it wasn't helping. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Rogue.

It had been a brilliant, carefree couple of months by the sea, he felt he should be satisfied with that alone, but now he had fallen in love and it was a feeling that just made everything ten times better. Was he prepared to throw that all away?

He wondered if he would see her again after they went their separate ways. He hoped their paths would cross again anyway, but he found himself doubting that she would even remember him. One thing was for certain, life wasn't going to be as good without her.

A small tapping noise at his window made him sit bolt upright in his bed. He squinted to try and see what it was without getting up, but it was too dark outside to tell. His questions were answered however, when the windows were opened and his chérie climbed through them.

"Not dat Remy aint pleased t' see y' chére. But what are y' still doin' up?"

"Ah couldn't sleep, theres too much on mah mahnd..." Remy hoped that the thoughts that were keeping her awake were similar to the ones plaguing him.

"Ah decided Ah didn't want ta spend mah last nahte here alone," she continued, Remy caught the smirk that briefly crossed her face. He knew what she meant.

"Y' sure bout dis chére?"

She nodded, moving over to his bed and placing a tender kiss, filled with emotion on his lips, gently brushing stray coppery strands of hair from his eyes. As Remy returned her kiss, he made sure to memorise everything. After all, he may never get another night like this and he didn't want to miss a single moment...

* * *

Oh la la! Make of that what you will. You will have to use your imaginations though; I didn't want to write anything that would push the rating too high ;-) 

Would you mind reviewing for me? It won't take a minute I promise. Pretty please?


	12. goodbye

Authors Note: so I think you've probably already guessed what happens in this chapter, being the all-round clever people that I know you are. As a heads up, its not a good idea to listen to weepy music and read parts of this. I wrote it to "Gravity" by Embrace so I'm speaking from experience! Thank you all very, very much for your reviews, you've been real treasures yet again.

_Y'know what_, I'm gonna give everyone their own response today, after all, I wont get another chance! Best get comfy....

**Ishandahalf:** haha yes well I'm sorry, but I was just so damn pleased about the rowing! But Canada did get a well-deserved silver medal in that, and I was told y'all did pretty well in the sailing (or one of the sailings, there are so many!). Also I stood in Leicester Square (theres a big screen up) the other day and watched Canada versus America volleyball and cheered for you! Loudly! Earning me some confused looks from passing tourists. But now its over! I feel a bit lost :-( but it does mean all the dodgy Australian soaps I love so much are back on the air! All is going to be revealed in this chapter so you wont have to wonder much longer. As a side note, Reading was wet, but awesome! (I've still got a hangover), the song from this story got played live! and Morrissey rocked socks, I remembered your kiss. Thank you so much for all your cool reviews, you always keep me encouraged and entertained!

**Spunkypippy:** this is good, we're getting a nice broad spectrum of support! Well, three different countries anyway...but hey, it's a start! Not exactly many more chapters, not any more chapters! This is it I'm afraid. The end. Thanks very much for your review.

**Foxy-Glove:** why thank you! Don't worry about not previously reviewing, what matters is your reviewing now and what a lovely review it was! I'm afraid I cant give you any more chapters, but hopefully the least I can give you all is a decent ending. I'm serious about the weepy music though! If you thought the last chapter was depressing, well this one in parts is far far worse. Thanks for reviewing.

**Star-of-Chaos:** ooh la la indeed! Thanks for reviewing! :-)

**Evil-bunny-leader:** ooh a new name! Very nice. Thank you very much for reviewing.

**Sweety8587:** who's sasha? Where did they come from? Gosh. I'm not going to give anything away, you're just going to have to read this chapter! Thanks for the review.

**Karakin:** but the other x-men are all on holiday and Rogue has to go home! I'm glad you like the story. I love it when people enjoy what I write, its why I do it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Shockgoddess:** ahh but will anyone go home with anyone? You'll have to wait and see. Yeah I was trying to work out the timing thing. The main problem is that the timing works fine here but I'm not sure about America, which is where everyone seems to be! If you say its ok though, I'll believe you! Thanks very much for your reviews :-)

**Chuckles123:** one of your favourite fan fics? Thank you, that's a very lovely thing to say, you've made me smile! Thanks for reviewing.

**Anamaniax:** I hope the endings good too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Silky black:** hmm, my eyebrow is raised to the Kylie reference but I shall let it slide. I'm glad you like the story, thanks for reviewing :-)

**Southern Gal 8:** I think you've got enough there to write your own story! And very good I'm sure it would be too. Thanks for the review.

**Marin M:** well you don't have to wait any more ;-) thanks for reviewing

**Freak87:** in this chapter you get more of Rogues opinion on things. The beach is loosely based on one I went to as a kid. It was in Boston and my family rented a house there for a little while. We were almost the only people there and it was peak holiday season...plus its kinda romantic! Thanks for reviewing.

**RoguesTale:** your summers nearly over too huh? Mine as well; soon it's off to college –sob-. Well I hope you make the most of the last of your holidays, thanks for the review!

**Abaiisiia:** it was song! I said so in my author notes! Lol, that just shows how much attention people pay me! Don't worry about confusing me, I confuse far too easily and frankly, its fun either way. Exclamation marks are the best, I use them all the time. Did you know there is a band called !!! (its pronounced chk chk chk)? Its all true. Thanks for all your ever-amusing reviews over the chapters, you've been great.

**Sd:** eek. My first death threat! I'm not diabetic and I don't have a biscuit allergy so I'll take the cookie thanks! Ta for reviewing.

**Jenny:** happy smiles are good, thanks for the review.

**DemonicGambit:** well y'know, more fly's with honey etc... I'm not saying anything; you'll have to read on! Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Footprints in the Sand

Chapter Twelve (Goodbye)

_--Honey it's been a long time coming, and I can't stop now. Such a long time running, and I can't stop now. Do you hear my heart beating? Can you hear the sound? 'Cos I cant help thinking, and I don't look down-'Gravity'-Embrace--_

Rogue smiled at what she saw when she woke up. Next to her was Remy, lying tangled in the white sheets, still sound asleep and a cute smile playing on his lips. She felt so warm and happy here in his arms, she was debating as to whether she should leave or not. Last night had been indescribable, and her feelings for the Cajun were now stronger than ever.

She knew that in a few short hours she would have to leave all this behind though. She wished more than anything that they could stay like this forever, but she knew it wasn't possible. In a couple of days she would be back at school and back to being an x-man.

She tried to get out of bed as quietly as she could so she could go take a shower without waking Remy; he looked so peaceful as he slept. The moment she left his arms however, his eyes opened.

"Mornin' chérie," he said, giving her a good-morning kiss. This was nice he thought. He had never actually woken up with a girl before; usually he was out of the door before they woke up, not this time though. If he had his way he would never leave her.

"Mornin', did ya sleep well?"

"Better dan ever chére."

Rogue smiled, but that smile soon changed to a frown when she saw the clock on the wall. She had to get going.

"Ah gotta get up Rem, Ah have ta go soon..."

Remy reluctantly let Rogue get up and have her shower. In the meantime, he took himself off downstairs and made them both some breakfast.

* * *

Rogue was packed up and ready to go but first she needed to say goodbye to Remy. She had always hated goodbyes, especially long drawn out ones. She knew saying goodbye to Remy was going to be one of the hardest things she had had to do in a while.

Finally, the man himself wandered up the road that ran along in front of every house, hands in his pockets and eyes downcast. Rogue was standing out by her car having just put all her stuff into it. She didn't look pleased to be going.

"Y' lookin' forward t' seein' y' friends chére?" he asked, making small talk to avoid the point.

"Yeah Ah guess so..."

"Well den, dats good..."

Rogue had had enough, she knew she had to get this over and done with now; otherwise they would be standing here exchanging pleasantries all day. She left the bag she was holding on the bonnet of the car and threw her arms around his neck.

He closed his eyes, savouring her warmth and the feel of her in his arms. Inhaling the sweet scent of that shampoo she used that he had grown to love so much. It just felt right, them being together like this.

Gently, he tilted her chin up so he could see her face. She looked so sad, tears were welling up in her beautiful eyes, and it was tearing him apart. Bringing her lips to his, they indulged in one long, lasting goodbye kiss, the kind they hoped they would remember for years and years.

"Goodbye Remy, Ah'm gonna miss ya so much."

"I'm gonna miss y' t' chére, like y' wouldn't believe. Au revior, drive safe."

Wordlessly, not wanting to spoil the moment Rogue got in her car and began to drive back towards the main road, back to her home and out of Remy's life forever.

As he waved at the retreating car he knew he would have to get over her, it would be hard, but he was going to have to do it. Maybe it would have just been better not to let himself get attached in the first place.

* * *

Rogue had been driving for hours now and even with her stopover at a slightly better motel than the one found on the way there, she still couldn't stop thinking about what she had left behind. She had even had to turn off her music as so many songs reminded her of him and their time spent together.

It had been her decision to keep this as a summer romance, but had it been the right one? Now doubt clouded her mind but it was too late to turn back, she was much nearer to New York than she was to California.

She could feel tears beginning to sting her eyes, it wasn't the first time that she had felt them today, and she gripped the steering wheel even tighter, somehow hoping that would make them stop. It didn't work though and soon, fat salty tears were falling down her cheeks.

One thing cheered her up a little though. She had memories and experiences from this summer that would last her a lifetime. However painful it was now, she would never forget him or the time they had shared together. When she was alone, and she closed her eyes tight, she would be able to picture his stupid, handsome smirk and his messy hair and feel his arms wrapped tight around her, as if they would never let her go, along with that smell of spicy cologne and cigarettes that seemed to get into everything. The kinds of things she was hooked on.

She had just entered New York State; it would only be another hour or so until she was home again. Composing herself and quickly removing one hand from the wheel to dry her tears and wipe away the streaks of mascara that were making her look like a battered panda, Rogue drove on through the last leg of her journey.

* * *

"Rogue!" squealed Kitty as Rogue got out of the car.

"Hiya Kitty," Rogue said, trying to keep her balance as Kitty gave her a rather over-exuberant hug.

"Did you have a good time in California?" Rogue thought about telling her everything, but decided not to, it would be her little secret.

"Yeah thanks, how was it at ya parents?"

Kitty started off an epic, and very fast, speech about everything she had got up to back in Illinois which Rogue tried her best to listen to, but all those "likes" just made it too damn hard. However, she didn't have to suffer for long as the appearance of some of the teachers and students, including the Professor, stopped Kitty in her tracks.

"Cutting it a bit fine aren't we?" Jean chastised; referring to the fact that school started again the day after tomorrow. Rogue rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"Its good to have you back Rogue, I trust you had a good time," the Professor said, giving her an almost knowing look, reminding Rogue why she had never liked telepaths.

"Its nahce ta be back Professah, but if ya don't mahnd Ah think Ah gonna go to mah room and unpack."

"Oh there'll be plenty of time for that later, right now I want everyone to assemble in the rec room, there are new recruits I want you to meet."

Rogue muttered something under her breath, she wasn't interested in new recruits, all she wanted to do was go upstairs and secretly wallow in how much she missed Remy. Seemingly though, wallowing was not an option.

She left her bags in the car and followed the group back inside. Every year there were new recruits and she never really bothered to get to know them or anything, they were nearly always scared of her anyway. Pushing open the door, the aimless chatter of over excited teenagers stopped and a quiet murmur ran around the room.

"Surprise chére."

Rogue gasped. There he was, standing out among the younger students, towering over them. But he was really there and Rogue was in shock.

"Remy! What? How?" she couldn't move.

"Decided I couldn't let y' go chére, y' mean t' much t' dis Cajun. Jus' after y' left I came t' m' senses, got on m' bike and drove as fast as I could."

Rogue looked around, trying to make sense of the situation. Standing next to her, Kitty was grinning, in fact everyone was, even the Professor was smiling. Apparently they all knew what had gone on.

Suddenly, any doubt she might have had was lifted away. Her confused expression changed into the happiest smile anyone had ever seen grace Rogue's face and she practically flew into Remy's arms.

"Ah thought Ah'd lost ya," she whispered, gently stroking the side of his face as if checking to make sure that he was really there and not just some beautiful dream.

Now she was back in his strong arms, she couldn't imagine ever leaving them. However much she had tried to deny it to herself, she had fallen completely and head over heals in love with this man, and it felt so good and so right to see him again.

"Y'll never lose me, je'taime chére."

"Ah love ya too sugah, so much."

And with that, their lips met in a passionate kiss as Rogues friends and the newer students at the Institute broke out into loud and excited whoops and cheers around them.

* * *

Ahh so there you have it, a very cheesy, casebook movie ending, but at least it was a happy one! 

Huge thanks to everyone who has read this story and even more thanks to everyone who has reviewed, your feedback was greatly appreciated, especially the people who have reviewed from the very first chapter (you know who you are!), you're especially lovely.

Review and tell me the end result please? I'm toying with the idea of writing an epilogue, should I bother? I just don't know...

See you all again soon

SweetRevenge


	13. epilogue

Authors Note: haha, yes I did it-I wrote the epilogue! Its not very good, I kinda threw it together so sorry for that. **Thank you **to absolutely everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you made me feel all warm and fuzzy! As this is only an epilogue, I'm not going to do proper review responses (even though that's my favourite bit!), but I am going to answer a couple of points and do a little thank you run down...so thank you tooooo.....

**Ishandahalf, Silky Black, Abaiisiia, Freak87, Moonlight152, TotallyObsessed47, sd, Foxy-Glove, DemonicGambit, Marin M, Star-of-Chaos, Chuckles123, Spunkypippy, Sweety8587, Flyby Stardancer, Les723, PomegranateQueen, Southern Gal 8, Neva, Anamaniax**-you're all awesome ;-)

**Foxy-glove:** I'm sorry you felt disappointed at the last chapter, that wasn't my intention at all. The problem is, this is a very Rogue/Remy centred fic, and although I really should have put more viewpoints from other characters in, I didn't think about it at the time. I have many shortcomings as an author and that is just one of them. Maybe this will make up for it a little?

* * *

Footprints in the Sand 

(Epilogue)

Not in her wildest of dreams could Rogue have wished for a more perfect end to that most perfect of summers. In her car, driving along the highway she had been preparing herself for weeks of loneliness and misery at what she had just let slip away from her life. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, nobody could dispute that.

Now, three weeks on, he was still at the mansion. Remy hadn't been all that sure at first what he was suppose to do, he had responsibilities down in New Orleans that he couldn't just ignore, but at the same time, he felt a pull taking him to New York and to Rogue, he could not willingly let her go.

They had discussed it though, Remy doubted he would be able to stay in Bayville forever; sooner or later he would have to go back down south. But until whenever that was, they were planning to make the most of it and then make it work once Remy had to leave. Whatever happened, they were not letting each other go now.

For roughly two whole days she had been missing from his life whilst she travelled home and those two days had been the most painful ever. Just the uncertainty of whether or not she would want him when he reached the Xavier Institute nearly tore him to bits. But now he was hers and she was his. Everything was perfect.

Rogue was back at school and Remy had been training and doing odd jobs for the guild up in New York for the guild to kill the time whilst she was away. He hated being separated from his chére, though he would never admit it. He just couldn't keep his hands off her.

They had broken the news that Rogue could control her powers to the rest of the X-men and they had all been so proud of her, there had been a big celebration that night...However, whilst they were impressed with what Rogue had managed to achieve, some of the more...overprotective members of the institute had been wary of the Cajun's advances, especially now that Rogue could touch. It still made Remy wince to remember the time, shortly after he had arrived, that Wolverine burst in on them kissing. Remy had feared for his life.

Things were calmer now though, they could spend time with each other, enjoy each other's company-that was all he wanted, just to be with her.

Right now, and not for the first time since Remy had come to the mansion, or indeed that week, Rogue found herself sneaking down the quiet dark corridor in the early hours of the morning towards the guest rooms. Both of them had been expressly forbidden to visit each other's bedrooms after certain hours of the night but seemingly they had decided not to listen to that particular rule. That's selective hearing for you.

Twisting the knob very gently so as not to make too much noise, Rogue opened the door and discreetly put her head into the room to find a sleeping Remy inside just as she had hoped. Ever since she had come back from California, she was finding it harder and harder to sleep by herself; she needed her personal Cajun security blanket with his arms wrapped around her. Smiling at the thought, she clambered into his bed.

She hadn't meant to wake him, honestly she hadn't.

"Hmm?" He murmured very sleepily indeed. It was very, very early and Remy was not a morning person, neither was Rogue normally...

"Hey, don' worry, go back ta sleep," she soothed, lightly kissing his forehead.

Within a few minutes, a comfortable silence had settled between the couple but Remy, now disturbed, had not been able to get back to sleep. They just lay there together on his bed though and it gave him some time to think.

After an hour or so, Remy thought that Rogue was probably asleep herself and missing the feeling of her smaller body scooped up against his, he wrapped his muscular arms around her and pulled her closer to him, burying his face in her hair and gently kissing the back of her neck through it. Suddenly he felt the soothing sensation of Rogue's soft hands caressing his arm, which wound around her stomach. He brushed the white strands that framed her face away so he could see her properly, her beautiful green eyes shining back up at him, all the love he felt for her reflected back at him in them.

Rogue yawned and stretched out, making her top ride up a little, exposing her stomach, still brown and tanned from her holiday. Remy grinned devilishly at the sight and in a flash, made his move. His hands grabbed her sides and sensation made her laugh and cry out.

"What are ya doin?!"

Wordlessly, he pulled himself on top of her, the majority his weight supported on one of his arms, braced next to her. The other made its way sensually up her body, sneaking under her t-shirt as it went, fingertips grazing her breasts, running over her warm skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Rogue simply smiled and wound her fingers into his hair before tilting his chin to kiss him properly. She didn't think she would ever grow tired of waking up like this.

They didn't know how long they had been lying there entwined together on Remy's bed; they were too wrapped up in each other's kisses to care. But of course, it had to end; nothing that good ever lasted forever.

The interruption came this time in the form of Jean, mindlessly walking into the room to check if Remy was awake and wanted breakfast. On seeing what was happening, she clapped her hands over her eyes like the image was burning them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I just..." she began, stumbling over the words in an embarrassed kind of way.

"Ever heard o' knockin' Jean?" Rogue bit back, annoyed that they had been interrupted, and by Jean of all people! Surely a telepath would have known better...

"I only came to find out if you were coming down for breakfast" Jean finally said, peaking through her fingers at the couple, who were now sat up in bed, for the sake of Jean's modesty if nothing else.

"Yeah Ah'll be down in a second," Rogue conceded. Now other students knew she was awake, and in Remy's room no less, they were going to have kids with their ears to the door trying to get good gossip material anyway...

"I'm going to take a shower den I'll come join y'," Remy told his chére, giving her a last kiss before heading to the bathroom, but looking somewhat disappointed that they wouldn't be finishing what they started.

* * *

Rogue leaned against the kitchen counter idly reading that days paper, a piece of hot buttered toast hanging languidly from her hand. She had just missed the whirlwind of younger students who moved through the kitchen like a plague of locust in the morning, leaving a trail of destruction and breakfast cereal where they had been. Now, everything was quiet.

Suddenly, she felt a hot kiss being dropped onto her shoulder through the thin fabric of her green t-shirt and an arm wrap around her waist.

"Bonjour mon amour," Remy greeted her, taking a bite of the toast that was in her hand.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, moving the toast out of his reach, just to make him pout.

"Unfair chérie"

"Leave mah toast alone and Ah'll make ya some coffee." She bargained instead.

"Deal."

Rogue went over to the coffee pot and started to make a fresh brew whilst Remy leaned against the counter where she had been before him, still eying up her toast.

"Y' got plans fo' today Roguey?" he asked her.

"Nothin' concrete, why?"

"I got t'ings I need t' do dis mornin', but will y' meet me up at de lake dis evenin'?"

"O' course Ah will, and what tahme should Ah meet ya there?"

Remy thought about it for a second. "Hmm, about seven chére?"

She smiled up at him as she finished pouring coffee into two cups. "Is a date," she said as she handed him one and kissed him.

* * *

After Remy disappeared for the day, Rogue ended up going to the mall with Kitty just to pass the time, she really couldn't wait until that evening. It wasn't like they never went out together, but Rogue always looked forward to an evening with him on her own, well who wouldn't?

She hadn't got too dressed up or anything, after all she was only going to sit by a lake, but she had still wanted to look nice. Though now autumn was creeping in the evenings were getting colder and darker by the day so she wrapped up.

Carefully she made her way down the little grassy path that lead to the small lake that her and Remy had found themselves whenever they wanted a little peace and quiet together away from the mansion. It was a beautiful evening, cool and clear with thousands of tiny stars shining in the sky, it was perfect.

As she got closer to the water however, Rogue saw something other than the stars reflected in the reservoir (1). Around the edges of the pool were hundreds of flickering tea-lights; the small flames burning bright against the dark background. She smiled and was about to call out for Remy when a pair of hands was placed over her eyes.

"Guess who."

She laughed, not bothering to guess but instead pulling the hands down and gently kissing both the palms before turning in his arms to face him. He was grinning like the cat that'd got the cream, obviously pleased with the work he'd done here.

"Tha candles are beautiful, thank ya," she said softly.

"Anything fo' y' mon amour."

"Why though Rem? Its a lot of fuss ta go too foah no occasion."

"Well I had some news and I wanted t' make it special..."

News...Rogue figured that if he had gone to all this effort he must be trying to soften the blow, the news just had to be bad! He probably had to go home tomorrow or he had fallen in love with someone else, someone who deserved him more than her. She thought she was going to cry.

Without asking questions as to why she was now staring at her feet, he pulled her closer to him, looping his arms around her waist making an effort to try and comfort her some. Finally he lifted her chin up until her eyes met his, he didn't expect to see them filled with tears.

"Shh chére, how bout y' listen t' Remy before y' go gettin all teary eyed, ok?" She nodded wordlessly, letting him wipe away the tears that had been welling up with his thumb. "I went and spoke t' Professor Xavier today, he's offered me a permanent place on de team, and I said I'd take it."

It took a second or so for the words to completely register in Rogue's brain, but when she did, any unhappy thoughts she had been having previously vanished like magic, now all she could do was smile.

"So ya can stay? Ya don't have ta leave?"

"Oui chére, I'll stick around just as long as you'll have me."

"Ah'd have ya forever Remy." He pulled her in closer and held her tight, swaying their bodies slightly underneath the stars, illuminated by the soft glow of the candles all around them.

"Den dats how long I'm gonna stay wit' y' fo'.

She reached up to kiss him, a kiss that was filled with all the love and desire and passion they shared together, something that nobody else would ever be able to match. Rogue could feel the tears falling again, but not tears of sadness this time, just pure, unadulterated joy.

* * *

(1) Ishy, that was for you, have a great time at the Morrissy gig hon :-)

Ahh, so it's properly over now, finito! Well I hope you liked it (even if the ending was kinda bad :-p), the whole thing was a lot of fun to write so I hope it was fun to read too! Thank you if you've read and/or reviewed, you fuel my dreams!

If you have a second, please press the little bluey-purple button and review!

SweetRevenge


End file.
